youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
101 Animal Mammals
Julian14bernardino's parody of "101 Animal Mammals". Cast * Pongo - Adult Kovu (The Lion King 2) * Perdita - Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2) * Roger - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) * Anita - Lady Tottington (Wallace and Gromit) * Nanny - Ella (Sonic) * Cruella De Vil - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) * Jasper - Henchman 800 (Rayman) * Horace - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) * Danny - Salem (Sabrina the Teenage Witch) * Captain - Cyril Proudbottom (Ichabod and Mr. Toad) * Colonel - Cat (CatDog) * Sgt. Tibbs - Dog (CatDog) * Towser - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Lucy - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) * Lucky - Toulouse (The Aristocats) * Patch - Berlioz (The Aristocats) * Rolley - Figaro (The Aristocats) * Penny - Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Thunderbolt - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Lil' Lightning - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) * K9 krunchies dogs/london dogs - Various Animals * The Collie - Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Labrador - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * The Evil Man on the show, Thunderbolt - Dr. Robotnik (Sonic) * P.H. De Vil - Dr. Eggman (Sonic) * Mooch - Bowser Jr (Mario) * Scorch De Vil - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) * The Swamp Rat - The Rat (Lady and the Tramp) * Kristy - Dinah (Alice in Wonderland) * Cocoa - Tiny Kong (Donkey Kong) * Spotty - Polar (Crash Bandicoot) * Mr. Skinner - Sideshow Bob (The Simpsons) * Police Officers - Themselves * Alonzo - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) * Police Cars - Themselves * Truck - Itself * The Puppies - Various Animals * Wood Man - Edgar (The Aristocats) * Moose - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Cadpig - Marie (The Aristocats) * Spot - Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * and more (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Soundtrack *Vocal Spectrum - Cruella De Vil (plays when Wallace sings to Lady Tottington about Madam Mim) Category:101 Dalmatians Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14Bernardino